mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
The Loser Song (Another Guy)
The Loser Song (Another Guy) 'is the 3rd commercially released MossiMovie and the first official video after the two trailers. It was released worldwide on November 8 2008. The video is described as 'the arc' for the entire MossiMovies history as it was what made the the group further interested in video additions. The video depicts Richoguy11 dressed as a vagrant who tries to sing a play a guitar presumably for a woman he lost in the past. The accompanying lyrics appear in a very 'Harry Potter' like font. Cast Richoguy13 as ''The Loser LilBadger'' as ''Backup Vocalist Guitar Hero 5 Rumor Before the release of popular music game 'Guitar Hero 5', rumours began to surface of the song's presence in the current setlist for the upcoming game. The Loser Song appeared in various setlists for the latest installment of the game franchise which caused much uproar in hardcore fans. Various websites began questioning what was going on as the list was officially approved by a special group which listed the songs. MossiMember AgentPolar had added the song to a list on Wikipedia, which was then published by a foreign, non-English speaking website. From here the news spread to various Guitar Hero forums and other gaming sites. Fans were divided on the genuinity of the song with many saying 'this could be the game's joke song' and others suggesting 'MossiMovies isn't even a signed band'. Eventually the arguments were settled when the song failed the make an appearance in the game. ' Production Information Directed by LilBadger with the provision of backing vocals. Lyrics written and performed by Richoguy13. Possible Future Richoguy13 has expressed interest in seeing the character return sometime in the future, whether it is another featured video or a simple cameo. Trivia *In response to this video, along with Donut664, KountryKid developed '''The Losette Song (Another Girl) and attempted the same act, only with drums and altered lyrics. It's availability on MossiMovies was short lived. External Links MossiMembers {C [AgentPolar, Donut664, Fareseru, Hawkey1576, HIM, KountryKid, LilBadger, Richoguy13] MossiMovies [The Adventures of Dougs, Angry Protestor On Carbon Tax, Attack Of The Chickens, Bin Racers, Christmas Time, Curtis and Bailey'sCurtis and Bailey's Desert AdventureDesert Adventure, Dr. Bim, Escape From Hawke House, Fareseru Presents (1,2), Fairies, The Four Bears, Fraser and Xavier in WWI, HIM Gets Hate Montage, Hunted Trailer, Live Or Die, The Loser Song, Lost In The Bush, The Martin Luther Movie, Matilda Abuses Her Magic, MossiMahNahMahNah!, MossiMen Get Scared, MossiMen Stay Alive, Official Trailer, The Optimist, Peaceful Bushwalk, Pram Theft Auto, Random DancingRandom Dancing ThingyThingy, Spybots, Stunt Games , Suction-Cup Gun Rampage, Swat Force (1,2), The Tassie Devil's Rejects, Teaser Trailer, Teacher Repellant Kit, We Keep The Camera Rolling, When Ugly People Get Mad, ZEEOHAI] Mossi-Character Logs [Bailey Shepherd, Bushwalker, Curtis Green, Commercial Presenter, Dez, Dougs The Cat, Emperor Charles V, Fairy, Fraser, Four Bears, Gus, Hawkey, Human Soldier, Loser, Martin Luther, The Monster, Nicholas, Optimist, Phillip Gorrtrey, Player, Richoguy, Sarge, Sole Survivor, Steven Eustanow, Tassie Devil, Ugly Person, Victim, Xavier] Miscellaneous [The AgentPolar Decline Incident, BadgerGirl, Complete List of MossiMovies Appearances, Camp Saga, Content Impact, Creation Day, Dougs the Cat, Emotive Escapades Series, History of MossiMovies, Lost MossiMovies, The MossiMovies Movie (1,2), MossiMusic, News Bulletins, Religion Quest, RichKountry, Weebly]